Bottoms Up, Gulping Gryffindors!
by CNJ
Summary: A short one-chapter humor fic: The Gulping Gryffindors are informally founded in November of Harry's 5th year. Completed!


The usual disclaimers that none of the characters except Cheria are mine, much as I wish dear Harry was. 

Have a short one-chapter ficlet on how the Gulping Gryffindors were informally founded. It's just one chapter, a humor fic mostly and it takes place in November of their fifth year, around the third week in November...enjoy this short funny piece!   
  
  


**Bottoms Up, Gulping Gryffindors!**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

  


**Harry**: 

By late afternoon, we were tired and sweaty from a vigorous Quidditch practice and it was almost time for dinner, so we Quidditch players headed in to change and get washed. The first thing we did once we got to our Gryffindor common room was pick up jugs of pumpkin juice from the kitchen. Funny how it was actually a chilly November day, yet we felt grimy and sweaty. It was a relief to loosen the thick collar of my Quidditch robe and sit down. Ginny, who is our new Seeker this year, sat across from me and Ron, who's a Beater like me, had already opened his jug and was sipping away. More like gulping it down wholesale, I thought as I saw him tilt his red head back and drink.   
"So...if we keep up our steam, we should be able to beat the Slytherins later on this year," George, one of our Keepers, was saying. He and his twin Fred are in their final and seventh year here at Hogwarts. They're also Ron's older brothers. Ron, Cheria, and I are in our fifth year while Ginny, Ron's younger sister, is a fourth-year. As we talked more, I could hear Ron gulping his pumpkin juice. His gulps were noisy; he sounded like, _guuulp...guuuulp...guuuuulp...and_ they seemed to echo throughout the common room. I had to laugh. Ron finished his juice and I guess saw me laughing because he grinned.   
"I was listening to you drinking that," I told him. The others chuckled. Ron grabbed another jug and noisily gulped that down too. The rest of us by then were sipping and I too tilted my head back to see if I could swallow as loudly as Ron. It was hard, though to tell what my own gulps sounded like, but I could hear some others. I never realized that the simple act of swallowing could sound so varied. Ginny was nearly as loud as Ron. Cheria's were quiet. I swallowed one last huge mouthful and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. We then each grabbed another one.   
"Ready..." Fred grinned.   
"Bottoms up..." The Quidditch Captain, Angelina Johnson announced and we tilted our heads back in unison and gulped away. It was quite a little orchestra of gulping going on. _Gluuuck_, _gook_, _glap_, _swuuuk_, and _giiick_, were some of the sounds in the gulping chorus. I wasn't sure at first, but I think I got the melody of my own gulping, something like a _guuuock_ with an occasional _quish_. The _quish_ sound usually came if I swallowed real deeply. We all laughed once we finished our jugs. Just then Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati came in with a few piles of books between them, talking among themselves. They saw us cracking up and of course were curious, so we filled them in.   
"Hey, wicked..." Lavender sat with us and so did the other two.   
"Allow us..." Hermione grinned. So we pulled out more jugs and bottomed up on our fourth round. The gulping was more varied. "Definitely, you have a guuock sound, Harry," Hermione told me. More Gryffindors came in and they joined us. By dinner, the entire Gryffindor house had perfected a fine little symphony of throat melodies, courtesy of the fine human ability of swallowing. By far, Ron won in the area of loudness with Ginny not far behind. Cheria and Neville tied for the quietest swallows, while Angelina won for most unusual with an actual almost squeak and rushing sound. I came close behind with my _guuock-quish_ while Hermione came behind me with a sort of _guueek_. By then, we were howling with laughter.   
We headed down to dinner, still laughing away and a lot of others looked at us in curiosity, then figured it was some private Gryffindor joke and started eating, except Draco Malfoy, who is one of the biggest jackasses in Hogwarts history and belongs to the Slytherin house. As we started eating, Ron poked me and and some of the others and we whispered, "One...two...three...bottoms up..." and we grabbed our pumpkin juices and began another gulping performance, this time for the whole school to see. At first, of course, kids just peered over at us, puzzled, but then heard our gulps and started to laugh. We did several rounds and within minutes, almost the whole Great Hall fairly shook with laughter. Even some of the teachers grinned, including McGonagall and Dumbledore. Only some of the Slytherins weren't amused, but so what? Malfoy looked disgusted and lifted a lip at us, but everyone else cracked up. Once we finished several gulping round, some kids clapped. The Gryffindors, the Gulping Gryffindors, stood briefly, bowed, then sat and continued eating. It took us a good part of the night to slow our cracking up as we did our homework back in the common room. In addition, all of us kept having to get up and pee. I know I had to pee at least five times in a three hour time frame, but it was worth it. So started the Gulping Gryffindors or the Gryffindor Gulpers. We were proud of it. As I went to bed later that night after peeing a fourth time, I realized that this was the calmest I'd felt in so many months. The first Quidditch match early in November had been a bit scary for me since it was my first one since Cedric's death last spring, but slowly I was healing from that trauma. _It feels good to laugh again especially since I don't think I've laughed since last spring_, I reflected as I took off my glasses, put my book on the floor, and drifted off to sleep.   


~~Storyline_ Copyright by _**CNJ~~**


End file.
